Silver Mantis
Silver Mantis is the sidekick and love interest of Black Scorpion from the MMOG City of Heroes. She has replaced a good portion of her body with metallic substitutes many of which function as weapons that extend from her very flesh at will. Background Tamura Shirai was once a normal human-being with an odd fixation with metal. Tamura became sexually excited by metal and tried to satisfy her lust through piercings at first but soon opted for much more radical measures. Tamura started subjecting herself to radical surgeries that replaced more and more of her body with metal from the inside out. To fund the rather specialized and subjective surgeries Tamura turned to crime robbing businesses and banks to pay for the next modification to fuel her fix and took up the name Silver Mantis as her criminal alias. Meeting Black Scorpion In her travels she happened upon Black Scorpion while preforming services for Arachnos in the same complex. When Silver Mantis saw Black Scorpion's cyber-suit she was instantly enchanted with him and Black Scorpion became quite fond of Silver Mantis's style and moxy. Black Scorpion brought Silver Mantis back to Grandville with him and had her formally signed-up to Arachnos, where she became his partner in crime under the service of Lord Recluse. Just as Black Scorpion had joined Arachnos to get cutting edge modifications for his armor's upkeep and improvement, Silver Mantis was given a variety of body modification surgeries beyond her wildest dreams. Black Scorpion and Silver Mantis have a very open relationship and while numerous soldiers have made note of the many occasions they have engaged is sexual activities with each-other, neither one has expressed any actual feelings for the other - suggesting that the relationship was entirely physical and based on each-others kinks. Regardless of whether there is any true feelings between them the two are still very close and Silver Mantis is one of the only Arachnos officials who holds Black Scorpion in any respect. Personality Silver Mantis is known to be exceptionally vicious - often going into a euphoric state in combat. Part of what feeds into their relationship is that both Silver Mantis and Black Scorpion equate violence to playfulness, to the point where the two are interchangeable. Silver Mantis's psychotic rampages are often met with a lusty chuckle from Black Scorpion, in-turn, Black Scorpion's brutal onslaughts only get Silver Mantis aroused. On a couple of occasions Silver Mantis has been tortured for information on Arachnos, however she is not able to be broken as she views traditional torture as erotic. Black Scorpion was far more upset that someone else was torturing his girl than the fact she was actually being tortured. When visiting an alternate future Silver Mantis actually confirms she did in-fact love Ernesto. In that time-stream Lord Recluse had been overthrown, the world was completely thrown out of balance and, after a long series of events, machines had taken over. Black Scorpion had died after replacing Lord Recluse and Silver Mantis was one of the few survivors left. The bodily torture she was exposed to was nothing to her, but living without Black Scoripon was the real torture, she gladly helps undo her entire future to warn Black Scorpion against letting Lord Recluse fall in order to save his life. By warning Black Scorpion, Silver Mantis and her entire reality cease-to-be, but before fading away she comments - "If a future must die, I'd rather it was this one. Ernesto and I loved each other, in our own way, but I could not understand that until he was gone. I would prefer not to live with that pain.". Powers and Abilities Silver Mantis has replaced her bones with metallic alloy which allow her to easily stand up to a great amount more force than the average person. Silver Mantis can extend the bones from various points on her body, the spikes that appear to extend from her arms and legs are actually part of her bones that she can extend or retract with minor reflexes. The blades that she extends from her body are incredibly sharp and are easily able to slice through steel. Silver Mantis also has spike traps that she uses in combat to slow and tear apart her foes as they approach. Silver Mantis can even shoot metal spikes from her arms as projectiles to impale, shred and slice her targets. Category:Addicts Category:Supervillains Category:Female Category:Thief Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadomasochists Category:In Love Category:Enforcer Category:City of Heroes Villains Category:Chaotic Evil